


(We're not) Friends

by hockeyflurried



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyflurried/pseuds/hockeyflurried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby is a man of multiple talents, ranging from a variety of sports to skills relating to the arts. He thinks he has his life together but he never really  factored meeting an attractive guy on the bus into the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We're not) Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place as a college AU sort of thing, with art major Sidney because I really like that concept. This is one of my first longer pieces and it probably won't be much longer than one or two more chapters. Eventually some other Pens players will make it into the mix with some special appearances of other players in the league. A lot of this started because I found one of those otp prompts online and I found some inspo form a song (Friends by Ed Sheeran). Well hopefully you like it and hopefully I'll get my life together and update soon!

There's a million things Sidney Crosby is good at. Everything between hockey to painting and drawing. The man could bake a mean three tier chocolate marble cake and was shockingly good at dancing. Out of all the skills he has he kind of lacks some of the more important ones such as being on time and getting more than five hours of sleep. Those skills were nowhere on his list of talents, and that constantly comes back to bite him in the ass. Just like any other day, he slept through his multiple alarms and had to quickly had to get up and  get his life together. Or at least together long enough to get him to the bus stop. _I really need to work on getting that car,_ he thought, quickly grabbing some food and coffee. He shoved his shoes on and speedily headed out the door.

 

Sid ran to the bus stop with a bagel hanging from his mouth and a thermos overflowing with hot coffee spilling on his sleeve. _Pretty great way to start the day if I say so myself_ , he thought to himself. Lucky for him, the bus stop was fairly close to his apartment so there's a chance he hasn't missed the bus yet. Unluckily for him, he manages to trip and land face first on the pavement, bringing his bagel and thermos down with him. He gets up and dusts himself off, picking up his thermos as well as any little sliver of dignity he has left. He figured that it’s best to just leave the bagel there, maybe some pigeon or something ends up picking it up. He sighs and tries to take a sip of any coffee, hoping that there was enough to get him through the day. Instead he  ends up being disappointed, looking down to see that all of it was in a puddle at his feet.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to go through practice without my fucking coffee?” He questioned out loud to no one in particular. It was supposed to be his first day back after his concussion and he's already late. Frustrated, he ran his hands across his face, asking the universe what he has ever done to deserve this. He catches a glimpse of his watch and realizes he only has three minutes to catch his bus which is still at least a seven minute walk away. He picked up his pace, hoping that that maybe those daily sprints he does finally pay off.

 

He manages not to get himself, or anyone in his path, killed. He may have almost gotten hit by a car, but that’s no biggie. He tried taking all the shortcuts he’s familiar with to get there faster, and thankfully he makes it. The only thing is that the bus is pulling away when Sid reaches the stop  so he ends up hitting the side of the bus in hopes that the driver would be nice enough to stop. Luckily the driver slowed down for him and opened the door. He was thankful that it was the driver who was all too familiar with Sid’s lateness. One day he’s going to have to catch his name.

 

“Late again, huh Sid?”

 

“Screw you.” He playfully responded.

 

“Don’t expect me to stop for you next time kid.”

 

Sid laughed and searched for a seat. It was pretty packed with only one seat left. The one next to a pretty huge and intimidating looking guy.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked hesitantly. He was kind of afraid of the guy and he wouldn’t mind standing, but he just sprinted about a quarter of a mile and he would really appreciate some rest. The man nodded and scooted a bit over, making some room for Sid. “Thanks... Uh… Hi. I'm Sidney,” he said, nervously holding his hand out for the guy. The man’s expression changed to a softer one as he took Sid’s hand. “I Evgeni, but can call me Geno.” He had a heavy Russian accent which Sid found pretty charming.

 

“So where are you heading off to?” He asked awkwardly. If he made the man scoot over and make room for him, he was at least going to make some small talk with him. It was the polite thing to do. ~~Well, that and Geno was pretty attractive, Sid wasn’t going to deny it. He would come up with any lousy excuse to get to talk to him and get to know the guy better.~~

 

“I go to ice rink.”

 

“Do you skate?”

 

“No. Well, yes, but just hockey”

 

“Oh sweet, me too. Maybe we can play together, I'm heading to the rink too.”

 

Geno smiled  and gave a small nod, then turned to stare out the window. Sid opened his mouth to ask something but realized how exhausted he was. All the running really wore him out, and it doesn't really help that he stayed up all night to work on one of his studio projects. He glanced at his watch and noted that had about twenty minutes until his stop. _A twenty minute nap wouldn't hurt_ , he thought, already closing his eyes.

 

Twenty minutes turned out to be an hour. He woke up, his head cuddled into Geno’s shoulders and his arms clung  around his free arm as if it were a teddy bear. Geno was gently poking him to wake up.

 

“Sleeping Beauty. Wake up. We get kicked out of bus.”

 

They managed to ride that bus’ entire route with Sid clinging onto Geno and Geno not apparently caring. ~~They were getting shooed off by the driver since it was time for his break and he would rather “spend it alone without two lovebirds cuddling in the back” to quote the driver. Sid was too drowsy to correct the driver and finally pulled away from Geno.~~ He led the pair off the bus and took a quick look of his surroundings. They were deep downtown, _way_ past their stops. “Fuck,” he quickly whispered. Geno why didn’t you get off earlier?”

 

He shrugged. “You seemed so peaceful. I did not want disturb.”

 

 _Why would he even care? They just met,_ **_why_ ** _would he care?_   Sid wondered. He looked at his watch which read 11:37. Well there was no point to try to head to practice now, but maybe he can still get a couple laps around the rink.

 

“Well he have an hour to kill before the next bus, we could go get some coffee or food or something.”

 

“Sounds good. You lead way though, I still not familiar to area.”

 

Sid grew up back in Nova Scotia, but he definitely felt like at place here in Boston. Not enough to call it home, but enough to be comfortable living here. It was really neat and cozy, and he has gotten to know fairly well, he knows it like it was the back of his hand at this point. When the hockey scout from Boston College came to one of his games and said that with a bit of polishing he could be a top pick in the NHL draft, he didn't hesitate to drop everything and go. He always knew that hockey was going to be a part of his future, but if it _was_ his future, that's even better.

 

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, finding a decent place to eat with Geno. He elbowed him and motioned to follow him to the diner across the street.They walked in and placed their orders then took a seat in a booth near the windows.

 

“Hey tell me more about you,” Sid blurted, trying to get comfortable on his side of the booth. "Well anything you want,” He corrected.

 

“Well, I transfer from Russia with a scholarship for hockey. I just now start classes though, my English finally good enough.” He looked pretty proud of himself, and well it was pretty adorable.

 

“What are you studying?”

 

“Just general studies, nothing special,” He shrugged. “Hockey is my goal, I mainly here for hockey. One of best hockey program in America here.” Sid nodded in agreement.

 

“I'm an art major, but yeah I'm here for the hockey. It really sucks though because I haven't been able to play for a while. I've been out of hockey for a month now because I got a concussion, but I should be good soon.”

 

A waitress showed up with their food and they both mutter a thank you, quickly returning to their conversation.

 

“So you art kid? Do you have art with you? Can you show me?”

 

“Uh. Yeah sure, I guess.” He pulls out his raggedy sketchbook, with hundreds of stickers littering the already falling apart cover. Geno gently turns the pages of it, as if it could fall apart in his hands. He's amazed at all the beautiful scenery drawings as well as all the sketches of who he assumes are Sid’s teammates.

 

“These are amazing Sid! You know," he paused to take a quick bite of his sandwich, "you should draw me next.”

 

“Thanks.” He smiles, humbly reaching out for the tattered sketchbook. He turns to a blank page and starts sketching. “Try not to move too much.”  It took him about three tries to get the face shape right and at least double that to get his nose just right. He's just really glad he didn't decide to use pen this time, that would've been disastrous.

 

“Why you pick art?”

 

“As my major?” He looked up from his drawing to see Geno nod his head. “Well, I've always had a soft spot for art, so it's kind of a backup in case hockey doesn't work out.”

 

“Why wouldn't hockey work out?”

 

“I mean, I've always wanted a career in hockey, ever since I was young, but y’know you really never _know_ how things will work out for you. It's better to be safe than sorry.” He looks back up at him to see Geno staring back at him with a slight smile. “Hey! I told you not to move. I'm almost done, okay?” Geno groaned and got back in his original position, Sid rolled his eyes and giggled, “Well next time, don't ask me to draw you.” He puts some final details and gently tears out the page of the drawing once he's satisfied. Sid turns it over so Geno can see it, _I hope he likes it,_ he thought to himself.

 

“Sid I love it, it amazing! Looks just like me!”

 

“Well I'm glad you like it, it was pretty hard to capture your handsome features.” Sid eyes widened and he quickly tried to hide his embarrassment after he realized what he had said, diverting his attention back to his food.

 

Geno chuckled at his silliness. It was pretty cute honestly, especially since Sid was blushing a bit. He shakes his head and makes a comment before he could embarrass himself as well, “Can you sign?”

 

“Sign what?” Sid questioned with a mouthful of lettuce hanging out. ~~I guess table manners can be added to that list of things Sidney Crosby lacks skills in.~~ He followed Geno’s finger to see that he was pointing to his portrait, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “The portrait? Why?”

 

“Because then I have signature for when you are famous hockey player.” He smiled bashfully. Something in Geno told him that he was going to be a great hockey player, one of the best around. He got those vibes from Sid, he just knew that he would have a successful career. It’ll be nice to say that he knew him before he became a star ~~, but it’ll be even nicer to say that he was by his side watching in the front row as he climbed to the top.~~ Sid started back at him in surprise, not sure how to respond. He smiled shyly and quickly scribbled his name on the corner of the portrait, then he flipped the drawing and jotted down his number. He handed the artwork over and went back to quietly eating his salad, slightly glowing at Geno’s compliment. Geno smiled and gently tucked in the drawing with his stuff, turning his attention back to Sidney and his food.

 

They both sat in the booth in a comfortable silence. By the time they were done eating they only had fifteen minutes before the next bus came so they decided to start heading out. They left a tip at the table and paid their bill, well after some friendly arguing between them went on about how Sid wouldn’t let Geno pay for him. Sid found himself blushing out of either annoyance or  embarrassment as Geno paid for both of them as well as leaving the tip. He made a quick mental note on how he’s going to have to find a way to pay him back.

 

They made their way to the bus stop and sit on the bench, awfully close to each other. ~~Which was weird since there was _plenty_ of room on the bench.~~ Neither of them seemed to complain though, both just sitting there comfortably as they wait for the next bus.

 

“Try not to fall asleep this time.”

 

“Ha ha,” Sid answered exaggeratedly. “Very funny. Just you wait until I kick your ass at hockey.”

 

“We see about that small man.”

 

“Hey, I’m not that small!” Sid practically yelled. “It’s not my fault you’re a giant!” He mumbled. Geno chuckled in response  and adverted his attention to the bus that was pulling up at their stop. He got up and jokingly bowed down, motioning at the opening doors of the bus. “After you Sleeping Beauty,” Geno said with a pinch of playfulness in his voice.

  
“Oh, screw you,” Sid mumbled, blushing as he picked up his bag and stomped onto the bus. _It’s on now_ , he thought, smiling to himself.


End file.
